universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Healing
Summary Ability to relieve or eliminate the symptoms and effects of any disease, pathological condition, violation of life, to normalize the disturbed vital processes, which ultimately leads to recovery and restoration of health. This ability can be used both on oneself and on others (as opposed to regeneration). User can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. Variations Note that the levels refer to what kind of damage user can heal, not the rate/speed the healing process happens. Basic Level: User can do anything that normal healing would do, simply accelerated. * Can heal minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns. * Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss. * Critical wounds such as lost of limbs or damaged nerves and internal organs cannot be healed, but wounds can be closed or have a tourniquet. * Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be healed, resulting in permanent scarring. Expert Level: User can do anything that normal healing and modern medical knowledge could achieve. * Can heal external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, disregarding of severity. * Lost limbs can be reattached. * Minor damaged internal organs may healed, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. * Nerves may remain damaged. Advanced Level: User can heal things that current medical knowledge cannot do. * Lost limbs and internal organs are completely healed. * Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent. * Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. Master Level: User can heal anything as long as the target is alive. * Semi-Immortality by rejuvenating cells to keep them at their optimal prime. * Youth Inducement by reversing the effects of aging. Types *'Accelerating recovery' - Accelerates the natural rate of recovery of the body, allowing it to heal from even serious damage for a short time (only what would heal without external intervention in the first place). Also allows user to rid the body from impact of non-fatal poisons or diseases. *'Healing easy injuries' - Allows user to quickly heal a wound which is not very serious, and recovery often takes place almost instantaneously, which is quite useful in combat. *'Healing medium and heavy injuries' - Allows user to completely or almost completely heal serious injuries, from which the body can not recover on its own for a long time (months or years). This type might also include partial regeneration of organs and body parts. *'Healing fatal injury' - Allows user to heal wounds which are fatal to an average person. Very advanced healers can heal such wounds very quickly, and in some cases, completely regenerate organs and other body parts. Category:Powers Category:Profile